


Beginning to End

by isalana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background story, Bad Dreams, Dwarf, Dwarven, Dwarven Inquisitor, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff, Gore, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, OC backstory, Porn, Possible smut, Smut, Telvir, Violence, another oc oops, going to be adding more tags as I go along, like super minor, not a kink tho, on both parties, other worldly AU, pron, well implied kink but not really a major part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/isalana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allaya Cadash, the Inquisitor.<br/>The story starts off around 5 years before the Conclave and the abrupt creation of the Breach. During a phase in which Allaya investigates strange dreams she has been having for the past year. With the help of Gregore and Telvir (fellow dwarves). She finds her answers and continues the path her life is supposed to lead. </p><p>~!!~There is gore! There is violence! There is smut!~!!~<br/>I will put the appropriate warnings at the start of each Chapter!</p><p>More tags to come! </p><p>Also be warned the rating and Archive Warnings maybe changed as the fic develops.</p><p>Thank you ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> First - Warnings  
> Gore, violence and implied Master/slave kink (for like a couple of sentences though).
> 
> Second -  
> Welcome to the first chapter of this fic. With University almost in Winter break, I will have so much more time on my hands to focus on the fic! So don't worry if I don't regularly update, just a few more weeks and BOOM finished uni for the semester!!

_I watched as the blood dried on his body. What had I done? This wasn’t me. This cant be me. I look down to my hand and the blood had just started to crust over. I felt a smile upon my face. But my head rolled words around completely different to my outside reaction to the situation that had came upon me._

_Who was that anyway?_

_I settled my brain and walked to the bloodied corpse. ‘Who..?’ I saw curly blonde hair, I had an immediate suspicion so I quickly turned the body towards me. My body began to tremble. I was laughing? What kind of dream was this? I had no control even though I knew this was but a dream. My thinking completely contradicts my actions._

_I wanted to wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_I try to close my eyes to look away from the pool of blood and gore before. But it would not work. I would move with this person, every action felt like my own yet was not. I was inside something else, something I had no control over._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_I look down to my right hand, I am holding a dagger, covered fresh in blood. I glanced behind me and I saw a guard on their knees clutching on to their stomach only to fall to the ground in pool of their own blood. I smirk. I cringe within._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_I walked to a large wooden door, a bald man stands before me._

_‘I was expecting you.’ His face was blurred and his voice slurred. Who was he?_

_I smile at him, ‘Master.’_

_He looks away, turning his head and then has his back towards me. I screamed at him to kill me. But it was not heard._

_He quickly turns towards me, and hold a knife to my throat. I didn’t flinch in the slightest not even a blink. ‘You have done well child. You have done me proud. You have one more test. Are you prepared?’_

_‘Always Master.’ I close my eyes._

_Wake up, please wake up._

_I heard a rip of clothing, a fresh breeze met my bare chest._

_Wake up. I don’t want to._

_Another rip of clothing, I felt the knife lightly scratch my pelvic area, I shiver. A fresh breezed followed._

_‘Well done child, not a mark that will leave a scar.’_

_My eyes stay closed._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_I heard the man pick up a metallic object. I felt excitement wallow in my stomach. There was completely silence only the crackle of the fire was heard. I could hear the heartbeat within me, each even breathe I took. I concentrated on my surroundings, wondering what could possibly be happening outside of this darkness._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_I heard steps come closer to me. A soft kiss on the forehead. I felt the heat rush to my face. I sudden burning feeling collided with my hip. I screamed within the silent body. Not a scream, a wince or complaint from this person. I was unlucky to feel so much more pain than this person._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_‘You are so beautiful.’_

_‘Master…’ My voice softened at the compliment._

___

I gasped and grabbed my hip. It still felt like the skin was blistering. I look down at it, nothing, yet the pain still lingered. I assessed my surroundings. Bedroom, so I was dreaming as I thought. Sweat soaked the cotton sheets. I cursed under my breath and then heard running footsteps up to my door. A harsh knock called upon it. “Oi Cadash, you alright?” A deep below came from the wooden door.

“Come in Gregore.” I watched as he slowly opened the door. When he saw I was proper a wash of relief came over him and he composed himself and rushed by my side.

“Allaya, what in the Stone happened? Nel heard you screaming and he came to me. Was it the nightmares?”

I sighed and collapsed on the bed, “Greg, it was so bad. I mean I see violence all the time. Just not like this. The person I was in the dream, actually enjoyed it. What do these mean? It’s not like the Stone will have all the answers.”

Gregore crawled up to me and laid beside me, his beard was a mat of mess. Strands just couldn’t stay in one place and looked as if each hair was made by the strongest of wire. Tied into a ponytail no less. He was without a hair on his head, as if it all moved to his beard. Yet he wasn’t much older than I.

“You know, sometimes dreams have no meaning.” He shrugged as best as he could in his side and closed his eyes. His breathing became deep.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the feather duster from beside my bed.

“Gregore?” I smile as I try to coo him awake.

“Gregore?” I ask a little louder as a last try before I decide to torture the man awake. Nothing. Gregore slept like a rock and I knew this well, it just gave me reason to make a fool out of him.

With the duster in my free hand, as I rested myself on the other. I fixed my gown as it was slipping. And brush the feather duster over the Gregore’s bald head ever so slightly. His hand flinched just the slightest. Trying to withhold a chuckle, I brush it over his nose. Go it. Gregore’s hand came rushing up and slapped himself right on the nose.

Gregore jumped up from his sleeping position. “Wha.. What?” He looks at me wide eyed as I chuckle at his expense.

“Shouldn’t have slept on my bed you silly man. Now get out and let me rest.”

“Heh, not a chance. You’re getting up and we are going nug hunting.”

I groaned. “By the Stone Gregore. You can’t let me sleep in, can you?”

He chuckles, “Not a chance, come on Allaya."

 


	2. Family Gatherings and a Blossoming Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^_^ Thank you for coming to the newest chapter of the fic. 
> 
> No warnings are required for this chapter ^_^ nothing bad ever happens to OCs, right? .... Right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

_‘Alli, wake up. It’s almost mid-morning.’_

_My eyes wake up to a pair of crossed hairy legs. I look up to see Gregore with a child. “Gregore?” He looked over at me, and chuckled._

_‘Aye love, it’s me.’_

_I reached a hand out and placed my hand upon the child’s check, barely a few months old. ‘He’s beautiful,’ escaped my lips. I looked up at Gregore and he was looking at me with such intimacy. I looked away embarrassed by his stare._

_Gregore grabs the baby under his arms and brings him up to his nose, the baby chuckling at the tickle of Gregore’s beard. ‘Looks like you’re going to steal her from me.’ It was my turn to chuckle._

_‘Never in a million years love.’_

_Another dream. At least this was not like last time. The happiness within Gregore’s eyes made my heart thump. I knew he wanted more with me, but I cannot bring myself to actually love him. I sat up and the blanket fell off my body. I then realised I was completely naked. Gregore’s stare instantly fell to my breast and he raised his eyebrows and winked._

_I just rolled my own eyes, but within I wanted to hold my breasts to cover myself from him. I grabbed the child and moved him down to his food source. I looked upon the child with such motherly love. I was instantly calmed and sent into a world of total and unconditional love over this child. What was his name? I wanted to love and care for him more than anything._

_I broke my stare with the child and looked towards Gregore with almost the same look. My heart started to beat faster locking eyes with him. He looked at me with the child on my breast and I no longer felt ashamed. I felt the most beautiful I had ever._

_Can Gregore truly love me like that?_

_I felt tears fall upon my cheeks._

_Why was I crying?_

_‘It’s okay love, I know.’ Gregore didn’t waste a second coming to my side. What happened to me?_

_I smiled at the child while crying. Gregore wiped the tears from my face, grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him._

_‘There was nothing we could do for the little nug.’_

_I nodded sadly, he brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes in preparation of the intimate act. I felt soft lips upon my own and the tickle of his beard upon my chin and upper lip._

_‘I just wish….’ I felt words flow from my mouth._

_‘Hush, Nihron is watching us.’_

_I felt disappointed that he mentioned that I had to break eye contact with him, he chuckled at my sigh of annoyance._

_I looked at the child, that I now know named Nihron. He had my eyes, brown with blue specks within the iris, and he was looking at me directly with such intense curiosity. How could I of had such a beautiful child. Something pulled at my heart when I thought about Nihron._

* * *

I awoke from the dream, I got up out of bed and felt it was just after midnight.

I placed on some pants and just left my loose pyjama top on. I walked out the room and walked around the building. There wasn’t much to walk around but it was better than walking around Dust Town at this time of night. I looked to the door that lead to Gregore’s room.

I was unsure whether or not I should tell him about the latest dream. I… I don’t even know how to take the dream. Gregore and I properly together. Not just by law, but because we actually love each other.

Compulsively, I knock on Gregore’s door. I hear a shuffle and a click of the door. Gregore looking so tired, but surprised when he noticed who was at his door.

“I’m sorry Gregore, but I had another dream.” I awaited an invite to come into his room.

Noticing the silence between us, Gregore finally realises what I was mentioning, “oh, uh, come in. Sorry the place is a bit of a mess.”

I nod, “thank you Gregore. I’m sorry to have waken you up. I think…” I stopped, my throat became clogged, I couldn’t get the words out that I had to tell him about the dream. Nihron… _His name was Nihron_.

“Nihron? Who’s that?”

I looked at Gregore wide-eyed, by the Stone I said it out loud. “Uh, well he was in my dream. Do you mind?” I mentioned to Gregore’s bed.

Gregore cleared his throat, “of course you don’t have to ask. Do you mind if I join you, I can hardly feel my legs.”

I chuckled, “Of course Gre.”

Gregore laid upon his bed, his head angled up and supported by a pillow. I joined him in same position with my head aligned with his.

“So this dream?” He starts.

I look away from him, “I don’t know why I feel the need to tell you, but I do. This dream wasn’t bad, it…” I took a deep breath, I felt like a teenager admitting something wrong or admitting their feelings to a long term crush, “it was good.” I smiled, I closed my eyes and saw Nihron in my minds eye.

“By the Stone, just tell me Alli.”

My breath hitched, he called me that in the dream.

“It was about us. I mean what it’d be like if…”

Silence. There was no sound except the sound of my heart beating hard against my ribs. A lump formed in my throat and I decided to continue, “and… and there was a child. A child Gregore. He was so beautiful. I was upset about something, but I don’t know what. We were a proper couple. Not pressured by family or anything. It was beautiful in itself. What do these dreams mean Gregore? I have dreams of blood, death and destruction, then I have dreams of love, beauty and peace.”

Gregore didn’t respond, he stayed silent. I looked at him to make sure he wasn’t sleeping. The darkness didn’t help. I moved closer to get a good look. There was no deep breathing. I wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing.

“Gregore?” He was just looking at me. It was a different look.

“Would you want that?”

“What?”

“Allaya, would you want that?”

My heart started to beat faster, “do you Gregore?”

He sat up quickly, and turned to me. He placed a hand on my cheek, “I do. You know I do Alli.”

I thought about the way he looked at me in the dream, how can these dreams just be dreams? They felt so real, like they actually happened. Sometimes I pray that they do not represent what the future holds for me, yet now I pray to the Stone that this future turns out to be true.

“Yes, I would want that.” I felt myself say, “but we are going to have to take things slow.”

Gregore pulled back, “of course.”

I smile at him, I looked into his dark eyes. Gregore.

* * *

 

I look into the mirror, the sign of the casteless laid upon my cheek. I was lucky that my parents could find me a husband with a servant caste. I was very stubborn about the whole ordeal. At the time it was one of the worst things to be lain upon me. My father was not too pleased when I put up a fight on it. I was a major romantic, most definitely still am. My mother was a lot more understanding but still pushed the marriage.

I grabbed a nice gown from my wardrobe and threw it over my curvy figure. It showed the curves well enough, but still was modest enough for the dinner.

I heard a light knock at the door, I slipped my shoes on and opened the door. Gregore looked me up and down admirably, “you look nice Alli.”

I smiled shyly, “thank you Gre. Let’s get going.”

Gregore held out his arm and I took it, not seeming to eager.

We walked through Dust Town and leading our way out into the Orzammar Commons. We found the house of his family, well my family. We were greeted by his mother and then his father, who gave Gregore a firm handshake and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I smiled and moved my hand down to Gregore’s hand, as he lead me through the crown of family members.

Loud, that’s what they were. Actually, loud and drunk. I looked at Gregore worryingly, he just chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I finally found a familiar face within all the cousins, aunties and uncles. Telvir, Gregore’s brother. I looked to him and he just smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes in response.

Gregore gave me a kiss on the cheek and left my side to greet Telvir. I watched as he basically tackled his brother and gave him a hard hug accompanied by hard slaps on the back. Gregore looks over to me, and says something to Telvir that I couldn’t hear over the bustle of people around me. But Telvir gives me a wink and says something back to Gregore. Curious, I walked over to the pair.

“Talking about the lack of women you get these days Telvir?” I asked jokingly.

He laughed heartedly, “oh dear sweet sister. I couldn’t disrespect your ears with the absurd kind of things I do with women, thinking about giving the brother some tips to please his woman.”

I chuckled and looked at Gregore, who was blushing so hard. I laughed, “Gre, are you blushing?”

Gregore’s blush deepened when I mentioned I noticed it. Telvir laughed, “oh Gre.” He mocked my little nickname for Gregore and put on his best woman voice. Telvir rubbed his brother bald head, “it’s okay brother, I will stop embarrassing you. Am I to have niece or nephew soon?”

I quickly looked to Gregore in what are we to say. We haven’t even consummated the marriage let alone plan for children. According to his family we have consummated and trying for children.

“Only the Stone can decide that for us, but we hope sometime soon.” Gregore quickly whipped out. I nodded in agreement.

Telvir placed a hand upon my stomach. “I will pray to the Stone for help.”

“Aye, more voices to the Stone will hopefully help. Thank you Telvir.”

I look to Gregore and took his hand. He moved pulled me closer and whispered into my ear, “they don’t suspect a thing.” His beard tickled my neck.

I pulled away and quickly turned my head to him, “dearest husband, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I wink and gave him a cheeky smile.

Telvir waved us goodbye and went to go socialise with the other members of the family.

“I’m going to talk to Telvir about the dreams, he has a many contacts surely he would know someone who interprets dreams. I think he will find it interesting that you’re dreaming in the first place.” Gregore’s voice lowered not to a whisper but just so it was loud enough for just my ears.

I nodded, “I hope he knows someone.”

 


	3. First Times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Smut. Very smutty. 
> 
> I got super inspired and excited to go from the previous chapter so here have another chapter on the same day. Also pROn.

_“Inquisitor!” I looked from my desk and towards the door to my room._

_“Come in.” I yelled. I gave my room a quick, paranoid, look around and could only get a quick glance at my surroundings. It was truly a place of magnificence. The bed was so large and covered with silk sheets. There were mountains covered in white snow, which could be seen from the balcony. It was cold and it sent a shiver up my spine. I was on the surface. That was clear not only from the view but also the smell that had travelled its way up my nose._

_A man came in with a strange symbol on his chest. An eye with spikes (?) coming out of it or maybe it was around it._

_“Report.” I ordered._

_“Ma’am, the Nightingale would like to see you. I would suggest with great rush, as she seems impatient.” The man bowed and took his leave._

_I looked upon the papers on my desk, the words were blurred. I couldn’t make out what I was working on. But the way I ordered the man, it felt cold. This didn’t feel right. And Inquisitor, what was that? If it is anything at all. By context it seemed like a title I had somehow come across. I was on the surface, I could see the sky, yet I was not nauseous, how long have I been here? There were too many questions. But the identity of this Nightingale is about to be revealed to me. At least once answer is better than none._

_I walk down so many stairs that looped to the ground. I come out to a hall that contained a throne looking chair. I look around as if this was normal, but inside I was astounded, amazed, mesmerised, this place was amazing. I had no words it was the most amazing thing I’ve seen in my life. I walk towards another dwarf, his voice was muffled and his face was burred. I chuckled and shook my head at his words and then continued through the building._

_I felt like I was to expect someone else but then curiosity consumed me as to where they were. I glanced up and around the tower, the paintings were beautiful. I wonder who did these, do I know them?_

_I walked through a door and up more stair that spiralled and I didn’t stop until I got to the very top. This place was huge. This was basically a library, I noticed the bookshelves as I passed them. I saw humans and elves everywhere._

_I briskly walked to a coated woman. She seemed dark and I had not once ounce of fear. “Leliana, you wanted me?”_

_“Thank you Inquisitor.” What was that accent?_

_The rest of what she said was muffled, I couldn’t catch a word of what the Nightingale said. I nodded and commented on what she was saying. I could only make out that she wanted me to go out on a mission. It was possibly dangerous. I was scared that it could be like the other dream where I killed people for fun. But this felt different._

_I said goodbye to the Nightingale and walked down one level and just thought for a moment. I looked at my fingers and held up 3. I pointed to my index finger, then my middle finger, and then lastly my ring finger. I nodded to myself and jumped from the level to the lowest level. I screamed internally._

_Surprisingly the landing did not affect me at all. I dusted off and walked out._

_The dream skipped and I was in the middle of a battle. I look at my blade, it’s a giant battle axe, how am I carrying it?_

_I looked around me checking my team mates, there was an elf who had a bow and arrow, a larger man with a dark beard had a shield and sword, and man with a moustache who was a mage._

_I yelled and ran towards the thing that was attacking the dark bearded man. I slashed at the creature, it exploded into green pieces and flew behind me._

_The dark bearded man chuckled. And said something._

_I chuckled back and winked at him._

_I ran towards a giant green cut in the world and threw my hand at it._

* * *

 

I awoke with a startle. I looked at my surroundings, and surprised by something other than a castle.

“Gregore?!” I exclaimed, why was he in my bed?

“Hmm?” Gregore rubbed his eyes, and looked at me. He immediately chuckled, “heh, sorry Alli, you had a bit too much last night. Had to make sure you’re okay.”

I tried to remember what exactly happened last night. I checked my clothing. Gregore noticed, “I wouldn’t Alli, you know that. Not that you didn’t offer.”

I was shocked and I felt my face heat up, “did I really?”

Gregore hummed a nod, “yep, your deepest, darkest desires, finally exposed.”

I give Gregore a large slap on the arm, “by the Stone Gregore, you got to be joking?”

He laughs roughly, “partially.”

I looked away and sighed, “so I did offer… it?”

“Oh yes.”

I groaned and laid back onto the bed beside Gregore, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was quite flattered at the time.” He smiled and turned onto his back, the sheet settled under his chest. He was wearing no top. I immediately looked away. I didn’t want to stare.

“You’re being quite strange this morning.” Gregore commented.

“Strange?”

“You’re just being quiet is all. And I mean you’re not denying anything.”

I forced my head towards him and he was closer than I expected, “you can say no if you like, but I really like you and we are married. If you want to do this with me I would be honoured.”

“Gregore…” I softly spoke. I didn’t know what to say, my loins stirred at the thought, but was it right. My body was more than ready it’s been weeks since we discussed the whole relationship thing. And each day I would watch him with such intensity and curiosity, which slowly, but surely, I was falling in love with him. Maybe it was time.

Silence filled the room. Though it was not awkward. I sat up and turned my body towards him. Gregore instinctive sat up to meet me.

“So?”

So. This was it. This is the point in which our marriage becomes official. I have decided in my head. Gregore will be my first and last.

“You’ve got to be gentle, I haven’t done this before.”

“Of course my love.”

My love. It was new to me. It made my heart pound against my chest.

He looked over me with a combination of the purity of love and the corruption of lust. He grabbed my hand, “this is my first time as well.”

I don’t know why this was a surprise to me, yes he was older than me. But only about 5 years, I don’t know why I expected him to have experience in this area of relationships.

He placed my hand on his cheek and he rubbed against it sighing. He looked to me, and moved his head closer. I closed my eyes and expected a kiss much like the one from my dream from weeks ago, but this was different. It was desperate, like he had been waiting a life time. It was eager. I push hard and I pushed back just as hard.

A flame was growing inside me; I open my mouth just the slightest. Gregore uses the opportunity to place his tongue into my mouth, I follow his lead and we fight for dominance. We parted a few times only to come right back. It was intoxicating. I couldn’t feel his beard anymore my mind was focused entirely on primal thoughts, and the actions to communicate them.

He placed his hand behind my neck and push us down so I ended over him. I looked down and threw my leg over him. Straddling him I kissed him further, I move to his neck and began grinding. Allowing instinct to take over. He matched my grinding and grunting under his breath. His hand crawl up my gown and onto my bare back. I quietly gasp at his warm touch.

He reaches further up, I raise my hands and he pulls my top from off my body.

“By the Stone….” He gasped under his breath, “you are beautiful.” He pulled me down on to him, trying to feel me everywhere on him and on me. His chest was so warm and comforting, I could feel his hard heartbeat underneath my own chest, our heartbeats were aligned.

He held on to me and flipped me over. He now on top of me, he pressed his hips into mine. I met with him and he looked at me shyly, “are you sure?” He asked once more.

I nodded. Once he saw that he pulled my undergarment from my hip and off of my legs. He looked at my core. I watched his face, it was filled with profound lust and yet curiosity. I would be shy about my body but the way he looked at me, made me feel so comfortable and confident in myself.

“Gregore please, I need you.” I raised my hips up to him. He quickly licked his lips and bent towards my core.

I gasped as his lips met with my clitoris. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. I bit my lip as he licked my clit, holding in many gasps and moans. It’s nothing I had ever felt before. I didn’t know it was a thing. But it felt amazing. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying the attention from below. His arms wrapped around each leg holding me close to his face.

I start to buck into him, he dropped one arm from my legs and pulled away from me. I groaned in disappointment. I felt something ringing my entrance, I look down and he has his hand ready to plunge into me, he looked up to me, “I will take it slow, tell me if it hurts.” I nodded and then pushed into his hand allowing one finger to slip into me, I gasped at the touch. He chuckled at me forwardness and desperation.

Without hesitation he slowly pushed his finger into me. When it fit without much trouble he moved it within me, I moaned into the pillow beside me. He felt around me and pulled out. Something wider started to enter me. I moaned much more loudly, I looked down at him and he was adding another finger. I was going to break under his touch.

Slowly moving into me, I cried out to him. He pushed right into me, once they were inside me completely he fell to my clit and began giving more attention than before. I felt like screaming, but I kept it muffled through biting my lip. Once he started moving his fingers that was it. My eyes rolled back, my back arched and my end was coming. Noticing the tightness of my core he sped up, licking harder, even nibbling on my clit, and moving his fingers hitting the right spot over and over.

In what felt like seconds I yelled his name and crumbled beneath his touch. Puffed and numb, he rose on top of me. “I want to do it again.” He whispered gently into my ear, I gave him a broken chuckle.

“I want something else.” I grabbed his face with as much energy I could muster and pulled him further on top of me. “Take them off.” I mentioned to his pant.

He looked at me shyly, “as you wish my love.” He stood up on the bed above me and slowly moved his pants down. His hardened member free to breath and within reach. I moved my arm up and held on to it gently. He bucked at my touch, I softly and slowly rubbed up and down his shaft, he grabbed my hand and tightened it around his penis. And leading my hand to pump faster. He stopped me, “I think that’s enough of that.”

He knelt between my legs and pushed his penis into place, right in front of my core entrance. Slowly he pushed into it. The widening of the entrance it hurt just the slightest, the further he got in the more it hurt. He leaned above me.

“Stop, just for a little bit. I’m sorry.” I reflexively clenched the muscles in my core. He flinches at the movement. My vagina got used to the width of his length, “okay, keep going.”

He slowly moves further into me, then sighs once we hit the hilt. He pulls out oh-so-slightly and moved back. I gasped at the movement, “Gregore.” He grunts at my moan and moves out further than before and pushes into me with a fast movement. I moan. He lays on top of me and kisses my neck, while beginning to gain a rhythm. The energy finally came back from the previous orgasm and I matched his pace.

He lifted his head from my neck and we locked lips, I never wanted to break away from his touch. I pushed him from me and lifted my leg, he got the picture and moved the leg onto his shoulder. He moved deeper into me groaning louder with each push. He moved closer to my face, I kissed him and reached behind his head.

“I-I’m going to cum.”

I nodded, “I’m ready. Fill me.”

He thrusted harder into me and loudly groaned out my name. He released my leg from his shoulder and thrusted a few more times deeply. He laid upon me, “I love you Allaya Cadash-Dinka.” He whimpered.

My heart skipped a beat, “I love you too.” We kissed one last time and he retracted himself from me, allowing the cum to flow out of me.

“We could be expecting a child.” I hummed. Buzzed from the experience.

“I know. They are made from love not duty. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

I smiled and pushed my fingers into his beard. In the state I was in I fell right to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If you want to ask any questions here is my tumblr:  
> datsithisglow.tumblr.com  
> OR my writing blog  
> sithiswrites.tumblr.com


End file.
